Alisha
thumb Description Physique Grande pour sa race (1m67) Alisha est ellancée et athletique, membre du peuple chat elle possede une morphologie humaine dont diffèrent : la tete, qui est celle d'un grand félin aux yeux bleu clair, la fourrure épaisse de gris nuancée passant au blanc sur les parties interieures couvrant son corps integralement, des doigts munis de griffe retractable de petite taille, une patte distincte du pied munie de coussinet, et une queue battant au vif lorsqu'elle reflechit. Elle porte une vetement de cuir bouilli (brassiere, epaulettes et par robe renforcée par dessus ses froques) auquel sont ajusté des plaques d'acier, et porte un bracelet renforcé afin de poser son oiseau de proie. Une corde avec une grosse ecaille blanche et des perles pend a son cou Dans son dos est attaché son arc composite, alors qu'une grande hache Ulfe pend dans un large baudrier à sa ceinture. Ses fleches sont placées dans un carquois dont l'ouverture est serrée par un lacet. Une cape à fourrure blanche d'un coté brune de l'autre l'entoure quand elle est en exterieur. Historique Née dans une tribu nomade dans les terres boréales en marge des sociétés humaines, Alisha disposa très jeune d’une patience hors norme et d’une grande rapidité à l’arc, elle fut donc confié au chasseur le plus sage et le plus habile du clan, cependant passant plus de temps seule à chasser ou à parcourir la nature elle ne s’intéressa que très peu à la vie sociale de son clan et aux arts oraux et danses traditionnels. Ce manque d’affinité et cet isolement cachait néanmoins une réalité tout autre : Alisha s’ennuyait tout simplement, ne voyant pas l’intérêt et le but d’une vie passée à chasser du gibier et à rabâcher les mêmes récits depuis des générations et des générations. On lui donna de nombreux sobriquet « Alisha Tranquille », « Alisha ne sourit qu’une fois » à leurs yeux ce qui continua de creuser le gouffre à mesure qu’ils se trompaient sur son compte.. La situation changea vers 15 ans lorsqu’au cours d’une chasse, elle fut attirée par des mouvements dans les nuages, envoyant ses oiseaux de proie celui-ci revint très vite apeuré. Les chants et récits de son mentor lui rappelèrent qu’un démon blanc habitait le pic à proximité et qu’il n’était pas bon d’y chasser gibier. Cependant excité ENFIN par une nouveauté, Alisha se précipita à travers la neige vers l’agitation. Ce qu’elle découvrit dans un encaissement dépassa ses espérances quand elle vit en vol stationnaire, un énorme reptile ailé blanc de plus de 10m de long cracher son souffle glacé sur quelques humanoïdes en contrebas. Ceux-ci habités de pouvoirs surnaturels crachaient en réponse boules de feu et semblaient invincible face au courroux du dragon déjà gravement blessé. Un humain surgit alors de derriere elle et l’écarta légèrement de son poste d’observation il avait la peau sombre et un arc énorme et couvert de runes brillantes, lorsqu’il le banda après avoir encoché une flèche d’acier elle s’embrasa aussi fort que le feu de joie du solstice d’été, puis lâchée sur la bête elle l’atteignit dans le cou. Le temps de regarder le trait de feu, deux autres flèches partirent se planter dans la gorge, et poussant un ultime cri de douleur la bête perdit son altitude et vint s’écraser sur l’un des combattants. La bête achevée, l’archer se précipita avec les autres pour sauver son compagnon coincé. Piquée par la curiosité la femme-chat le suivi timidement à 10m de distance et observa la scène avec, ils étaient tous habillés d’habits fins ou d’armures richement décorée, leurs armes semblaient plus tranchante que le meilleur acier de la tribu. Malgré leurs immenses pouvoirs ils soulevaient à peine la créature, et c’est les traits plissés sous l’effort que l’archer lui fit signe de tirer leur camarade, une frêle créature pas plus grande qu’un enfant de sa tribu, et cependant c’est lui qui crachait des boules de feu. Sortant le groupe d’un mauvais pas le groupe s’enquit de l’origine d’Alisha, puis après un conciliabule rapide, ils remercièrent l’enfant par une gemme et arrachèrent une écaille pour lui en faire cadeau, puis lui demandèrent d’aller chercher de l’aide de sa tribu car leur compagnon était blessé. Le temps de revenir avec son mentor, le petit groupe n’était plus là et le dragon nettoyé de tout dent, écaille, cuir et cornes, le cadavre recouvert d’une pellicule de neige. C’est alors que son mentor raconta la cupidité des autres races et comment leur profit passait au dessus du bien commun, mais dans la tete d’Alisha elle voyait les compagnons se serrer les coudes s’inquiéter les uns pour les autres, chasser avec des pouvoir et des armes incroyables et surtout Vivre même si c’était pour eux-mêmes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’elle annonce qu’elle se séparait de sa tribu lors du croisement avec petit hameau humain et qu’elle découvrit aussi le souci de la société : l’argent, vendant sa gemme comme pécule de départ elle trouva du travail comme rabatteuse de gibier puis comme chasseuse de prime grâce a son absence de scrupule envers les humains. N’ayant que très peu d‘affinité avec ses sérieux commanditaires, elle n’avait de pensées que pour le soir où elle pourrait retrouver les tavernes et leurs tables de jeux, passe temps selon elle beaucoup plus excitant et profitable que la danse ou le chant. A 18 ans elle atteignit la ville pirate de Port Enigme, elle devint alors une cliente habituelle du Gobelin Doré, un casino soit disant fondé par des aventuriers ayant sauvé la ville. Elle s’adjoint de « Millhouse Tempete des esprits » un curieux gnome sympathique amusant et avide d’aventures avec qui elle ouvre un « service d’exorcisme de vieux temples et caveau. » Le but étant de profiter des talents de contrôle des morts vivant de Millhouse pour piller les vieux tombeaux Thassiloniens pas trop protégés. 2 ans plus tard un parieur sur la paille risque le plan d’un ancien château hanté avec les entrées secrètes, étrangement fatigué il le perd face à Alisha et les deux comperes montent une expedition en s’associant avec une pillarde Ulfe et sa petite bande. Embarquant sur leur Drakkar ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers le château de Brinewall. L’amarrage au village abandonné fut suivi par l’attaque d’un drake des mers tuant les 3 membres d’équipages et rendant impossible l’utilisation du navire pour le retour. N’ayant plus rien d’autre à perdre les survivants (indemne grâce aux talents de Millhouse) tentèrent leur infiltration du château par les cavernes secretes (trouvée facilement ENCORE grâce aux talents de Millhouse). Cependant Ils tombèrent face à une créature improbable ressemblant à une pieuvre volante déblatérant des paroles insensées. Piégés dans les tentacules de la créature, le « maitre des lieux » vint à leur rencontre et les fit prisonnier « pour avoir des nouveaux acteurs quand ils seront plus disposés. » ''Caractere'' Alisha est d’une nature très contemplative, elle ne parle souvent qu’à ceux qu’elle a associé comme '' ''compagnon d’aventures (les intégrant inconsciemment dans son clan personnel) avec qui elle est généralement chaleureuse, son exubérance ne se montre qu’en même temps que son avidité, et sa passion pour le jeu laisse apparaitre une deuxième personnalité complètement excitée par le besoin de gagner. Elle joue du fait que les membres de sa race sont quasiment absents dans les villes pour intimider les autres humains, certains ayant déjà pensé qu’elle est une panthere-garou. Sa curiosité de nouveaux paysages et de richesse arrivent presque à égaler les lubies de son compagnon gnome. Son reve est bien entendu de vivre des chasses et des aventures comme elle a pu voir il y a 5 années thumb|Dovahkitty ''Statistiques'' Female Catfolk Ranger (Falconer) 3 CG Medium humanoid (catfolk) Init '''+3; '''Senses '''low-light vision; Perception +9 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '17, touch 13, flat-footed 14 (+4 armor, +3 Dex) '''hp '''33 (3d10+3) '''Fort '+4 (+4 vs. hot or cold environments and to resist damage from suffocation), 'Ref '+6, 'Will '+2 ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '''20 ft. '''Melee '''greataxe +4 (1d12+6/×3) '''Ranged '''composite longbow +4/+4 (1d8+2/×3) '''Special Attacks '''favored enemy (humans +2) ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '14, '''Dex '''17, '''Con '''13, '''Int '''12, '''Wis '''12, '''Cha '''10 '''Base Atk '+3; 'CMB '+4; '''CMD '''18 '''Feats '''Endurance, Power Attack, Quick Draw, Rapid Shot '''Traits '''hunter's knack, optimistic gambler (new) '''Skills '''Bluff +5 (+7 vs. humans), Climb +5, Craft (traps) +5, Disable Device +2, Handle Animal +5, Intimidate +5, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +6 (+8 vs. humans), Knowledge (geography) +6 (+8 vs. humans), Knowledge (nature) +5 (+7 vs. humans), Perception +9 (+11 vs. humans), Profession (gambler) +5, Ride +5, Stealth +9, Survival +8 (+10 vs. humans, +9 to track); Racial Modifiers +2 Perception, +2 Stealth, +2 Survival '''Languages '''Catfolk, Common, Other Language '''SQ '''cat's luck, combat styles (archery), sprinter, track '''Other Gear '''Armored coat, Studded leather armor, Greataxe, Longbow, Comp. (Str +2), 30 GP ---- '''Special Abilities ---- Animal Companion Link (Ex) You have a link with your Animal Companion. Cat's Luck (1/day) (Ex) Can roll 2d20 for a Reflex save and take better result. Endurance +4 to a variety of fort saves, skill and ability checks. Sleep in L/M armor with no fatigue. Favored Enemy (Humans +2) (Ex) +2 to rolls vs Favored Enemy (Humans). Hunter's Knack +1 to attack vs favored enemies when part of a readied action. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in low light, distinguishing color and detail. Power Attack -1/+2 You can subtract from your attack roll to add to your damage. Quick Draw Draw weapon as a free action (or move if hidden weapon). Throw at full rate of attacks. Rapid Shot You get an extra attack with ranged weapons. Each attack is at -2. Share Spells with Companion (Ex) Can cast spells with a target of "you" on animal companion, as touch spells. Sprinter (Ex) +10 ft to speed when charge, run, or withdraw. Track +1 Add the listed bonus to survival checks made to track. ---- Faucon Hawk N Small animal Init '''+3; '''Senses '''low-light vision; Perception +6 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '17, touch 14, flat-footed 14 (+3 Dex, +1 size, +3 natural) '''hp '''12 (+3) '''Fort '+4, 'Ref '+6, 'Will '+3 '''Defensive Abilities '''evasion ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '''10 ft., fly 80 ft. (average) '''Melee '''bite +6 (1d4/×2) and :2 talons +6 (1d4/×2) ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '11, '''Dex '''16, '''Con '''12, '''Int '''2, '''Wis '''14, '''Cha '''6 '''Base Atk '+2; 'CMB '+1; '''CMD '''14 '''Feats '''Combat Reflexes, Weapon Finesse '''Tricks '''Attack Trick, Attack Trick, Come Trick, Down Trick, Fetch Trick, Fighting Trick, Roam Trick, Stay Trick, Swooping Charge Trick '''Skills '''Fly +9, Perception +6, Stealth +11 '''SQ '''attack, come, fetch, fighting, roam, swooping charge ---- '''Special Abilities ---- Attack Trick The animal will attack on command. Combat Reflexes (4 AoO/round) Can make extra attacks of opportunity/rd, and even when flat-footed. Come Trick The animal will come to you on command. Evasion (Ex) No damage on successful reflex save. Fetch Trick The animal will get a specific object. Fighting Trick The animal has been trained to fight. Flight (80 feet, Average) You can fly! Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in low light, distinguishing color and detail. Roam Trick The falconer can let his animal companion loose to roam and forage. He must let it roam for no more than a week. When the falconer lets it roam, it agrees to return to the place he let it loose within the time period he designates. Swooping Charge Trick The falconer's bird companion flies up and then swoops down into a charge. To perform this trick, the companion must be able to fly, and it must be outdoors or someplace with enough room for the bird to fly great distances in (a grand cathedral may h